My Angel
by Kairyuu-san
Summary: Someone comes along all of the sudden when Sora’s in trouble. But the person wears a cloak. . . who is it? And why is Riku acting mad and jealous all of the sudden? [Implied RikuxSora] [DISCONTINUED]
1. The Mysterious One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. There. I said it. Now don't sue me!

**Summary: **Someone comes along all of the sudden when Sora's in trouble. But the person wears a cloak. . . who is it? And why is Riku acting mad and jealous all of the sudden? Implied RikuxSora

**Rating: **PG-13 (Just to be safe)

**My Angel**

Letting out a deep sigh, Sora jumped off of the paopu tree. It was almost night time, and his mom wanted him home early. Sora had been sitting there—waiting for someone. He had received a "secret admirer" note at school that day, and the note told him to wait at the paopu tree. Hm. . . who was it? Who would know that the paopu tree was a favorite place of Sora and his friends? Of course—one of his friends. One of his friends must have given it to him. . . right? Maybe.

But why was Riku kind of mad? He had told Sora to trash the note and not show up. 'It's like Riku's changed for some reason. . .' Sora thought, looking down at the ground. Then, he remembered that he had to be home soon. "Time to go home," he decided aloud.

As he walked along towards his home, he saw some guys standing around his neighborhood. They had flasks of a yellowish liquid in them. They didn't look so good, either. They were slouching over, hiccupping, and even more. But once they saw him, they advanced towards him. "What's your name, kid?" one asked, his words slurred.

Sora didn't know what to say. These guys weren't from around here, apparently. He pursed his lips. "I asked for your name."

Suddenly, the 14-year old wished that Riku was there. He began to walk away slowly, before a hand caught his shoulder. "How old're you, kid?"

Sora gulped. "I-I'm. . ." he let his voice trail off.

"C'mon. . ."

_Don't tell him, Sora._

A voice was telling him to walk away. As the wind blew, he felt a little better, as if he was being held by someone. "No," Sora replied, blue optics flashing. "Leave me alone!" But at that, the boys pulled out their weapons.

"Don't worry. . . you won't feel a thing. . ." one smirked. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, and all Sora could remember was him drifting off, being carried by something. He could remember a black cloaked person, and feeling the air press against his face as they soared through the air—he didn't know how they were flying, but they were. And when he got home, there was a feather on his bed. . .

* * *

"That's crazy!" Riku put in the next day at school. "There are no angels and you can't fly, Sora! I mean, you must've been dreaming!" the older boy said this with confidence, but his lower lip was slightly quivering. Was there really an angel out there for Sora? Riku's fear was that whoever this "angel" was; she/he/it would take Sora away from him. And he would never let anyone do that. He felt as like he had already claimed Sora as his own. 

"Aw, come on, Riku!" Selphie put in. She had been listening in from behind them. "Are you jealous or something?" she smirked.

"Jealous?! Me?! Why would _I _be jealous?" Riku felt his face feel a lot warmer. "I'm not jealous," he muttered.

"It's okay, Riku, you don't have to worry. I'll be fine!"

Riku gritted his teeth. "I know you will, buddy," he put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "I'll walk home with you today!"

"That's okay. I'm just gonna walk around for a while," Sora said sheepishly.

Riku was a bit shocked. "O-okay."

"Okay."

* * *

As Sora walked home, he felt the wind run its fingers through his brown locks, and he smiled at the sky. He didn't know if he had really heard it or not, but he could've sworn the wind was calling him: 

_Sora. . ._

----

**Author Notes: **Rawr. I didn't like it so much. --; Maybe I'll remove it? I don't know. Tell me what you think. But for now, I won't be focusing on this. I'll update "Mash" more than this.


	2. The Protective One

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Squaresoft, Sora, or Riku. There. I said it! xX;

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author Notes: **I'm writing up another chapter because of you people who actually reviewed this . . . thanks. n n I lurve you guys! Sorry if it's not what you expected . . . I really had no plan for this story.

**My Angel**

As Sora lay awake on his bed that night, he kept thinking of everything that had happened. You know, with that person, and everything. It was all pretty confusing. And yet, it was . . . strangely pleasant. Someone was actually watching over _him_ this time—and it wasn't Riku.

But he couldn't help wonder—why was Riku acting so differently? They would always be best friends—maybe even like brothers. It's not like it could get farther than that . . . right? Riku just wanted to be like brothers . . . right? Or was it . . .

Sora shook his head and shut his eyes, hiding his heavenly blue optics. Since his bed was near the window, he'd let it open—but he didn't really know why. For some reason, he'd realized how comforting the wind could really be. He secretly wondered how Riku was, and if he felt the same way about the wind. Or maybe Riku had something else to comfort him? Maybe . . .

The 14 year old let out a soft sigh, and it felt like his breath had collided with something, because he felt the warmth of it. Surprised, his eyes wrenched open, and there was a feather on his stomach. It was a snow white color—so pure. Sora then noticed that something black was flying in the night sky.

Hurriedly, he jumped onto the windowsill, watching the figure disappear into the night. A small smile danced across Sora's face, and he whispered—mostly to himself—"Bye..."

* * *

"Oh, please!"

"But, Riku, that's what happened!"

"Sora, that's stupid!"

Sora was silent, because he'd never really heard Riku tell him that something he did was stupid. The 14 year old bit down on his lower lip and looked down at his shoes. Riku groaned. "Sora, I . . ."

Sora didn't answer, and then the bell rang for them to leave school. "I . . ." Sora's voice trailed off a little, but Riku understood.

"I'll see you later," the older boy said a little too sharply.

Sora just stared at him for a moment before turning on his heel and running.

* * *

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

The sound of Sora's footsteps echoed throughout the neighborhood as he ran. He didn't want to think about anything—he didn't want to think about Riku. He didn't want to think about what Riku had said. He didn't want to think that their friendship was breaking slowly into bits. For now, all he wanted to do was run himself out.

Finally, he ran out of breath and collapsed onto the ground, his cheek pressing against the cold concrete. "W-why . . .?" he half cried, making a fist. "R-Riku . . ."

"What?"

Sora though that Riku was behind him, but it was someone else. He recognized the person as a guy from last night. "Well, well, well . . . what do we have here . . ." he flashed a grin. "Y'know . . . a good haircut would do you good . . ." the guy flipped out a blade, and as he did, Sora's heart pounded faster. A few more guys were joining in, and a while after, he was surrounded.

"Where's your angel now, huh?" one asked, and Sora's eyes grew wide.

_'Angel? I have . . . an angel?'_

Suddenly, the wind picked up, and it became harder and harder. Sora found the strength to stand, though his knees felt like jelly. He was about to fall, except it was like the wind was helping him stand—it was giving him strength. "L-leave me alone," he managed to get out. His throat was dry now, and it felt like his heart was going to come out of his mouth.

"What was that?"

"Leave me alone!" he said more firmly, making a fist. The group came closer, and then closed in on him . . .

And that was all he could remember.

--

**Author Notes: **I know, it's kind of stupid. --; But yeah . . . I can't think of anything. xX; I hope/will try to make the next chapter better (and longer). Please review! Thanks.

Kair-kun


	3. The Watchful One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Squaresoft, Kingdom Hearts, or anything that's in this story except for the idea of it all. There. I said it. xX;

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author Notes: **Thank you to all those people who have been reviewing. And if you haven't, just click the "submit review" thing at the bottom of the page! Please review! Anyways, I'm sorry for making the chapters so short. I'm sorry, but, it's so funny watching you people in your dying suspense. XD ::is evil:: ::cough:: Moving on . . . I hope you enjoy!

**My Angel**

"Get off of me!"

Sora's eyes wrenched open and he sat up on the cold, hard concrete . . . utterly alone. "W-what happened . . . ?" he looked around. There was no one in sight, just another feather resting on his lap. The 14 year old rubbed his head and shut his eyes. "Argh!" He cried out in frustration, "Why can't I remember you?!"

"I assure you . . ."

The keyblade wielder jumped up and looked around. "W-who are you?! Where are you?!" Still, there was no one in sight, but he could see no one. The voice was most likely a boy's, and it was smoother than ice.

"You ask too many questions, Sora. . ."

"I . . ." his sky blue eyes lit up, looking around some more. He couldn't point out which direction the person was at, because it seemed like he was everywhere. "Why can't I know you? Do I know you?"

"In a sense, you do . . . But enough talk for now . . . You'd better get home."

"Where are you?" Sora whined, spinning around to look behind him.

"I'm . . . just always with you."

"H-hey! I wanna know your name! Who are you? How do you know me? Why are you always with me?!" he called different questions to the sky, hearing them echo.

But no reply came back this time. Sora knew that he wasn't going to be answered, but he didn't feel alone. He knew that someone was there. He knew . . . someone was always going to be there. The 14 year old let out a sigh, hanging his head. "I wonder what Riku's going to think about this . . ." he smiled slightly, and then finished his walk home.

* * *

"Sora! Where were you?! I was worried sick! And is that a bruise on your cheek?!" Sora just sighed, walking past his mother towards his room. "And why are you always in your room?" He continued walking. "And what are all those feathers?!" He ran this time, and shut his door quickly.

"No one understands . . ." Sora whispered breathlessly. "Not even Riku . . ." he pursed his lips and walked over towards his bed, looking out the window, which was now always opened. Black birds appeared to be swimming in the now-darkened sapphire sky, drenched in pale moonlight. As Sora watched them, he spotted one bird in the back of the group.

It was white.

Immediately, he shot straight up in his bed. "What if . . ."

"If angels really exist?"

"AH!" Sora's gaze tore behind him, seeing Riku. "Riku . . ." he began, blue optics looking longingly at his friend. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just took off and—"

"It's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's all good and well. Your mom says something's wrong with you. Is there?" the older boy asked, sitting down on the bed next to his friend.

"O-of course not!" Sora lied, looking away from Riku. He knew that by one look in the eye, Riku would be able to know everything.

"Sounds like fib to me!" Riku grinned, placing a hand firmly on Sora's shoulder. "Are you okay? I heard you got jumped? Or is it angels again?"

Sora winced slightly when Riku said 'angels', but regained his posture and forced a smile. "I just hope those guys left," was all he said, pointing to the bruise on his cheek.

"I should walk home with you."

Sora would've usually said 'yes', but he didn't this time. Walking home from school was the easiest time for him to try to figure out who his "angel" was. And if Riku was there, he'd think he was crazy. But he could also prove that there really _was_ an angel, but it's like his angel's presence disappeared when Riku came around. But either way, he was safe—with both Riku _and_ by himself . . . er, with his "angel".

"No, I'm fine," he said instead, forcing yet another smile.

"That's okay. I'll walk home with you tomorrow, anyway. Your mom wants me to, so I guess I have to," Riku shrugged, getting up.

"But—"

"Later!"

And with that, Riku was gone, and Sora could sense his angel's presence once again. "I guess . . . that's it for now . . ." he looked out the window. The skies were clear, neither bird nor beast in sight. There was just . . . the sky. And that was all . . .

_For now . . ._

--  
**Author Notes:** Bwahaha. More suspense. XD Anyway, hope you liked it. xX; I tried to make it longer, but I like putting you in suspense. And I ran out of ideas. XD Sorry. But who is this angel? And why does it appear that he doesn't like Riku? Why are Sora and I asking so many damn questions? Tune in to the next chapter of "My Angel"!

. . . Whoa. It's like a t.v. series. Oo; Anyway, review!


	4. The Disappearing One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Isn't that sad?

**Rating: **PG-13 (Y'know . . . just to be safe)

**Author Notes: **Thank you so much, people who are reviewing! I think this is one of my best stories that I have up right now. Plus, I never really intended to focus on this story. But, yeah . . . sorry for the wait. I hope none of you've died from suspense. Oo; Anyway, here it is! (I'm trying to write it in Sora's point of view. I hope it turns out okay. xX;)

**My Angel**

_Sora's__ POV_

I felt the warm sun on my cheek, and grinning a bit to myself, remembering my . . . no. I couldn't. I can't think about that anymore. Not now that Riku's gonna be walking me home. He'll definitely ask me about it—or maybe even find out without me knowing. Or does he know already?

I sighed, scratching the back of my head. This was all too confusing for me now. I was arguing with myself. But I knew that I'd heard my angel's voice last night. That was a fact! But how could I ever tell Riku? Especially when it feels like my angel just . . . disappears when Riku's around me. I don't get it.

It took me a while to get ready for school today, mostly because I kept stopping to think. My mom was yelling at me to get down. She was probably on my case because of last night's incident. She probably thought I was doing drugs or something.

I rolled my eyes at that thought. I don't drink.

Hauling my backpack over my shoulder, I headed downstairs . . . to find Riku sitting there. I would've grinned at him, but this time, it felt like my heart dropped down into my stomach. The presence of my angel disappeared immediately.

"Hey, Riku," I said as casually as I could, trying to hide my frustration. I avoided looking in his eyes—he could find something out instantly if I did. Once when we were younger, I was afraid that there was some monster under my bed. I didn't want to tell Riku, because he'd think I was a wimp. So I didn't tell him. But for one instant, he looked directly into my eyes, and it was like he saw into my soul, and said to me, "There's no monster under your bed, Sora." It was pretty weird.

"Riku, have you had your breakfast yet?" I heard Mom ask.

"No, I haven't."

"Would you like some?"

"That's okay. We're kind of late as it is," he replied smoothly. That was Riku. All cool—he was number one. And me? I was number two.

"See you, Mom," I said hastily, opening the door quickly. I didn't want her to question me about drugs or anything. As Riku said, we were already late.

We were about halfway from school when I finally had to ask Riku this question. It was twisting up my stomach, and the words were about to come out of my mouth, anyway.

"My mom asked you to walk me to school, too?"

"You got it."

Great. Now I'm stuck with Riku for the whole day. The only time when my angel would be there is at night . . . and when I get home from school, it's usually all homework or straight to bed.

* * *

School was normal—Riku and I got in trouble again for goofing around. I really tried to pay attention this time, but the teacher was doing the 'funniest thing', as Riku said. And it was pretty funny. Our teacher tends to reach into his lunch bag and eat something really quick, and a kid put a chalk stick in there, and he ate it. Soon enough, there was an eraser in there, and finally, Riku put in this frozen piece of last month's cafeteria food in there. So, our teacher ate it, and when he asked who put it in there, everyone (but me) pointed at Riku. And if Riku gets in trouble, I get in trouble. 

Other than that, it was a normal day. I tried as hard as I could not to think about my angel. I couldn't even sense his presence anymore. I kind of forgot what it felt like, too. I was back to being . . . normal. But I didn't want to be . . .

"Riku."

"Hm?"

"I can walk home by myself today. I promise, I'll be okay."

"Sora . . ." Riku eyed me suspiciously, and I averted his glance by looking down at the ground. He was trying to look into my eyes. It's like they were so readable. After a while, he sighed. "Your mom made me promise to walk you home, so I will."

"But I'm not on drugs!" I blurted out on accident.

Riku grinned slyly. "I knew it."

I couldn't help but grin back. "Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

_2nd Person View_

Sora sighed deeply, sinking into his bed. It had been a pretty long day. Once he heard Riku close the door, his angel's presence came flooding back to him. Sora smiled, closing his eyes. "Now what am I going to do . . .?"

_"Weild the keyblade."_

Sora's eyes wrenched open, and he jerked up in bed. "W-what?"

_"Weild the keyblade, Sora . . ."_

"I don't know . . ." Sora's voice trailed off, sapphire optics wide with worry.

_"Wield the keyblade . . ."_

And with that, the comfort of knowing his angel was there shattered. He was alone now.

Really alone.

-  
**Author Notes: **I promise, the next chapter'll be better. It'll kind of come together. Well, review already! XD Pleeeaase?


End file.
